Rangers VS Zombies
by Altered Tundra
Summary: Twenty years have passed and they returned to Angel Grove, but only for a fundraiser. Little do they know that bigger things are happening. How will they react when they find out? Stay tuned to find out
1. Welcome Back Rangers

AN:  
This Fanfic is based off of a song called "Rangers VS Zombies", which is a song by Johnny Yong Bosch's band, Eyeshine. If you haven't checked them out, you should. They are fantastic.

DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own Power Rangers or the canon characters included. All rights to them go to Haim Saban and their originators.  
The idea for the fan fiction's story goes to Johnny Yong Bosch and the current members of Eyeshine. They are the ones who came up with the song, I am merely putting it in the form of a fan fiction. Any original character introduced into this series, however, I do own.

Pairings: TommyxKatherine; AdamxAisha

Rating:  
This definitely will not be a kid-orienting fan fiction. I will be rating this NC-15 for obvious blood, gore, and language.

Year:  
Present Time; canon

Genres:  
Comedy, Action, Adventure, slight to moderate Romance,

===========================================

Angel Grove, the city that has been known famous for being the birthplace of the Power Rangers. Over the years, a lot of other cities have either established their own or have had glimpses of the next generations of the Power Rangers, but it seemed to always come back to the team that started it all. Added to that, there is one powerful sorcerer who was the originator of bringing a team of five or six teenagers with attitude together to fight the evil that was known as Rita and Lord Zedd.

In the years that this had happened, Zordon, the great aforementioned sorcerer, has been revived due to the fact that certain forces in the universe. No one really knows what sort of forces these are, but some have speculated that it might be a being of a higher power. In which case, it's not that what is the problem. It is what has arrived in recent weeks. In the recent weeks, small outbreaks of flesh-eating zombies has been happening on the outskirts of Angel Grove. It has mainly been in the neighboring towns. Though the worries of Zordon have been getting to an all-time high. He has been monitoring it for a few weeks now.  
_Meanwhile in Angel Grove_

It's that time of year again. Every year, Angel Grove's multiple charities get together and hold a joint fundraiser to help the causes of all those participating. Usually what happens is that the leader of each group head the fundraiser as a team. It just so happens that the six that are heading the fundraiser are old buddies — and ex-crime fighters. Yup, they are none other than the Power Rangers that Zordon called upon all those years ago. They include Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Adam, Aisha, and Katherine. Each of them have indeed went on to do their own thing over the years, but only in recent months have they all moved back to Angel Grove. They are just as close as they were nineteen years ago. The fundraiser is being held in Angel Grove Park. It was always the place where it had been held, so it just seems fitting it should be again.

**"Is everything set up?"** Said a familiar voice.

The voice that the six heard remembered it well for it was their high school friend, and often on-and-off again bully, Bulk. Though, as it looked like, he's not so bulky now. He seemed to have lost quite a lot of weight and slimmed down quite a bit. He's not skinny or anything like that, but he does look better than what he did in high school.

**"Yes Bulk, it does seem everything is ready. "** Said Tommy acknowledging that the fundraiser was all ready.

**"Good. Now let's get this show on the road. There's a lot of money to be made and a lot of empty spaces in my pockets." **Bulk said, jokingly.

**"You do know that this is a fundraiser, right Bulk? Hell, you're the one who came to us to help you organize it." **Said Katherine, almost loud enough for everyone to hear her.

Bulk had a joking smile on his face. **"Jeez, calm down. I was only joking."**

Katherine and the others sighed and continued along with getting the fundraiser underway.

As everything was going on, the crowds started to gather. They were doing all sorts of things that were to add to the gathering of the money. There were dunk tanks, games, and all sorts of things. It was like a carnival, but exclude all of the clowns and risky rides. All the six leaders of the charity groups each headed one of the six main games.

Adam found himself being the target of the dunk tank. It was fun, but repeated dunkings tend to get a bit irksome. Nonetheless, Adam was taking it in like a boss. While he did that, Tommy was the one heading the baseball game. Pretty much he's the one that will take the one dollar bill from people as they try to hit five balls in a row. It's been doing good so far, but Tommy was a bit worried that it wasn't making much money, so he gave some pointers to the kids who were having trouble. On the flip side of things, Billy is heading that really common game where a person takes a big mallet and hits an object which, if gone high enough, will hit a bell. Yeah, that game seems to be really popular. It's actually getting the most money right behind Adam's station. As for Rocky, well he's operating at the Boxing game. It's a simple one. People pay a dollar and punch two targets as fast as they can within one minute. One of the most simple games that the fundraiser has generated the most money, which was good. The more money, the more the charities will have to support their causes. Aisha seemed to be in charge of the Apple Bobbing station. That's a simple game. Only a dollar a turn and if someone won, they got a free apple. What can be wrong with that? On the sixth game, which the kissing booth, Katherine is the head of it. Or would it be lips? In any case, it's only a dollar to kiss the wonderful Katherine and to do it would contribute to a wonderful cause, so why not get it done?

Each game was progressing smoothly. About three hours went on and that was nearing the end of the fundraiser. By the end of it all, the profits came to about twenty-thousand dollars. That's quite a lot when considering that the fundraiser was only games. That means a lot of dunking, a lot of bells being rung, a lot of kissing, and so much punching, not to forget so many apples being used. It was seen as being successful cause Adam had to take breaks here and there cause he was starting to get sick. Granted, he was, but now it seems he is fine.

The six former rangers all exchanged happy expressions. They all couldn't believe how successful this fundraiser was, and to think that it was only a month or so since it was being thought up of. They were just so proud of themselves.

**"Wow, that was a huge success."** Rocky said, expressing his joy in the matter.

**"You can say that again, Rocky. I definitely felt like a frog with all of those dunkings I took."** Adam said, joking about his past and time as a ranger.

**"Oh come on, Adam. You can't be that bummed. All of those girls sure liked seeing you all wet."** Said Aisha, winking towards Adam.

**"I don't know why you're all bummed out Adam, my station was a breeze." **Billy added, sort of laughing.

Adam grunted, but then smiled.

**"What do you guys think of getting some late dinner? " **Tommy asked the group, suggesting they get something to eat.

**"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."** Said just about everyone in unison.

**"Where should we eat at?"** Asked Adam.

**"How about the Juice Bar? I'm sure Ernie would love to see us again."** Suggested Rocky.

Everyone just nodded in agreement, and that's exactly where they went. They all got in their individual cars. Adam, got in his 2007 Mitsubishi Lancer. Tommy got in his trademark black jeep. Katherine had herself a nice green Mini-van. It was definitely one of the generic kinds. Rocky, unsurprisingly, had a dodge ram; sort of going with his namesake. Billy had himself a rally nice car. It was a 2012 BMW that was colored blue, much like his color as a ranger. Lastly, Aisha had a bright yellow convertible. She just had to be the one with that kind of car.

They all drove off in the order as followed: Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and lastly Katherine. It took them a good ten or twelve minutes until they found themselves at the Juice Bar. It wasn't really late, probably about fifteen minutes after six O'clock. Like, the bar was still open, so it wasn't totally out of the question for them to go there for some food. They each parked their vehicles in the parking lot. In the order they drove that's how they parked next to each other, from left to right. It was about two minutes until they all got out of their car, and they were bout to all go in, but that was until something happened.

A tingling feeling started to occur within each of their bodies. As seconds passed on, their bodies started to become light of different colors. They all felt this feeling before, but it has been at least fifteen years for some of them. This was indeed Zordon teleporting them with the aid of Alpha. Within seconds, they went from going to dinner to being teleported to the Command Center.

As they stood in front of Zordon, who instead of being in his tube as the rangers have been used to, he was out of it, and without any kind of helmet either. It would seem that with Zordon's revival, he became accustomed to Earth's atmosphere. He looked the same and had the same clothing. His light blue skin and bald head. Icy-blue eyes would gaze upon anyone he looked at, and his gray and light blue robe-like attire was seen. The only difference this time is that he had a tall staff that was colored with the six colors of the Power Rangers. Actually, along the staff were the power coins that the rangers have been used to all those years ago. He looked at them.

**"ZORDON!"** They all yelled at the same time.

**"Rangers, it's been too long."** Zordon said with a happy smile


	2. Zordon Expains

A shorter chapter than the first one, but once we get into the REAL action, they'll be twice as long.

===============================

CHAPTER II: Zordon Explains

Hugs, pleasantries, and all of that nice stuff went on for about a few minutes. The hugs came first as all the former rangers all hugged Zordon. They were tight embraces. It was a surprise that they didn't crack Zordon's back. He was a big boy. Plus, being an outer space wizard builds strong bones. The hugging ceased as Zordon coughed.

As the cough turned into a stern look from Zordon, the former rangers all looked at him with inquiry. They had no idea that Zordon was even alive, not to mention that he was in full force within the surroundings of Angel Grove.

**"Listen Ranger…I mean former rangers." **Zordon chuckled.** "I guess calling you rangers is no longer appropriate. Fine, listen my friends, it's been too long since we last saw each other. I'm sure there are so many questions you want to ask. I will answer them all, but first you must listen to what I have to say before you ask those very questions." **He said.

Walking past his old friends and down the center walkway, Zordon stops at the part of the Command Center where his chamber used to be. In its place is a throne. The size of it fits him perfectly. It's laced with materials that would be ultra-comfortable for any person, man or woman. It had a blue and white color scheme going about. It was carved by a special wood that has been smoothed out to perfection. Along the top of the throne are several icy-blue gems that fit perfectly with the shade of Zordon's own eyes.

As he gazes upon his throne, Zordon sits in it. He rests his butt on the comfy cushion. His staff in hand, he coughs, clearing his breath in the process. He then turns his gaze upon his old friends. They all look at him still with a curious expression upon all of their faces. He laughs, then gestures them to come to his side. They do that, all walking in front of the icy-blue throne.

**"My friends, the reason I beamed you here so suddenly is quite simple. The reason being-"** As he was about to state the reason, Zordon was interrupted.

**'Aye-yie-yie-yie-yie! I can't believe it. The Rangers!"** A robotic voice said loudly.

The former rangers all turned their heads in surprise and excitement.

**"ALPHA!"** They all said in unison, happy to see their robotic friend.

They all rushed over to greet Alpha in a similar manner that they did with Zordon. Though, obviously they couldn't do the same exact thing since Alpha is a robot and Zordon is not. Nevertheless, they smiled and giggled as they all were overjoyed to see each other. From his throne, Zordon smiled. He knew letting them have the moment with Alpha would be good for the horrible, horrible news that is to come when Zordon tells them the reason why he has brought them to the command center so suddenly.

**"Alpha, you look great!" **Katherine said stroking Alpha's robotic arm.

**"Well I have been doing my robo-ups."** Alpha said flexing his arms and obviously showing that classic Alpha humor that everyone has grown to love.

The smiles and giggles came to an end as, once again, Zordon cleared his breath.

**"I'm sorry rangers, but I'm afraid that this must be said. "** Zordon said as he lifted his staff.

From the tip of his staff out shined a beam of light, which hit every nook and cranny within the Command Center. Everything lit up from the towers that power Zordon himself to the computers and monitors all around the room. It was like a slow-moving laser show. It ended with a giant screen of pure energy appearing in front of the rangers, showing something they didn't

As they gazed upon the energy screen, they couldn't believe it.

**"…And this is the reason you are needed again rangers. This is why the citizens of Angel Grove need you."** Zordon says as the reality of Zombies came to be.

As the rangers looked on, all but one had a serious look on their faces. It was Adam.

**"Uh, Zordon, a quick question?"** Adam spoke, raising a finger as he also raised his hand.

**"Speak away, Adam."** Zordon said.

**"I thought Zombies only existed in movies?" **Adam asked.

The other rangers all face palmed their face…even Zordon did, but only ever-so slightly.

**"..Adam they are very real and they are making a mess of the nearby towns of Angel Grove." **Zordon said with a slight sigh undertone to his voice.

The rest of them just looked at Adam and laughed as he joined them with the laughing. If one can't laugh at oneself, then what can they do? Besides, in times like this, laughter was critical to have.

**"Okay, if there are no more questions, then there's something you guys…and girl, need to have."** Zordon said smiling.

Looking at each other, the six of them knew what was coming. They were ready.

**"Rangers, it's time for you to have the power once more."** Zordon said, closing his eyes.

Zordon lifted his staff up, and pounded it on the steel floor.

_*CHING*  
*CHING*_

The sounds caused the Power Coins to float away from the staff, and each stacked on top of one and other in Zordon's free hand. Looking at the Rangers with some type of glee, Zordon walked towards the rangers, each handing them their respective power coin.

**"Tommy, as the leader of the team, you are granted the power of the White Tiger."** Zordon said as he handed the White Ranger Power Coin to Tommy.

He looked at Rocky.** "Rocky, in the past, you served the Red Ranger well. I return to you the power of the Tyrannosaurus Rex."** Zordon said as he handed Rocky the Red Ranger Power Coin.

Looking to Billy, Zordon smiled. **"Billy, during your time as a Power Ranger, you were the Blue Ranger. I return to you the mighty power of the Triceratops."** Zordon said as he handed Billy the Blue Ranger Power Coin

As he did that, he turned his gaze to Adam. **"Adam, when you were the Black Ranger, you were loyal. Because of that, the power of the Mastodon is bestowed upon you."** Zordon said as he gave Adam the Black Ranger Power coin.

Looking towards Aisha, he smiled. **"Aisha, sweet, sweet Aisha. You served the power well as the Yellow Ranger. Because of that, the power of the Sabertooth Tiger is yours at last." **Zordon said as he handed her the Yellow Ranger Power Coin.

Finally, Zordon was at Katherine. **"My dear Kat, you were the Pink Ranger for a while and you did wonderfully. It is just that reason that I present to you the power of the Pterodactyl." **He said as he handed her the Pink Ranger Power Coin.

Zordon finished giving out the power coins, he stepped back. The rangers took their poses.

**"One thing you all should know. These power coins have been modified for this special occasion."** Zordon said.

The rangers looked at their Power Coins, then at Zordon with a curious look.

Zordon laughed briefly. **"Once you morph, you will be brought to the age of which you were first transformed as a power ranger. Which means, your youth will be restored."** Zordon said.

The rangers were ecstatic.

**"May the power protect you."** He said.

They stood poised, with Tommy looking at his friends.** "Ready guys?"**

**"READY!" **The rest of them said.

**"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"** Tommy shouted as he and the rest of the rangers took their poses. 


End file.
